White Linen Love
by FlightWriter
Summary: My rendition of Edward and Bella's first honeymoon night, told from Bella's perspective.


_**White Linen Love**_

Author's Notes:

Rating: Chapter one: T for slight sexual detail. Chapter Two: MA for explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: My rendition of Edward and Bella's first honeymoon night, told from Bella's perspective.

On Flames: Constructive criticism on the writing, fine. Reviews, even better. Flames will be greeted with a shiny red fire extinguisher.

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. We all know this. I am getting no benefit from this writing other than to release my pent-up imagination.

One more thing: I write this from Bella's POV because that's how the books are written. As far as I'm concerned, Twilight FFiction should never be written third person.

With that said, I give you White Linen Love.

__________________________________

I've never given much thought to what it would be like. I have nothing to go off of, nothing to base my expectations on. All I know is that I do not, under any circumstances, want to be cheated out of this experience.

So, when Edward allowed it that fateful night on our honeymoon, I was thrilled. Nervous, yes. He probably enjoyed the flush in my cheeks more than usual. More than once I heard little murmurs as his nose or forehead or fingertip touched my burning flesh. But he was so slow, so gentle…I knew deep down in my still beating heart that I was in very, very minimal danger.

We retired from our midnight swim holding hands, and when I returned from the ladies' room, candles were lit all over the immaculate white bedroom. A light breeze fluttered in through the patio doors, the curtains wafting gently with the wind. The soft scent of lilac blossoms tinted the atmosphere, and would you believe it? Clair de Lune was playing softly from a corner. I pulled my hand through my still damp hair and stepped further into the room, and stopped breathing.

He was standing there, just to the side of the patio doors, looking into the moonlight. The clear shine of his pale skin matched the lunar glow glistening off the water, and the shadows that danced across the planes of his flesh outlined every muscle perfectly. I took a breath the same time he did, and I watched as his eyes closed softly and after a moment, he released it.

"You smell beautiful tonight, Bella," he said quietly. Turning towards me, I saw an expression I don't think I've ever seen him wear before. His eyes were half-lidded, his nostrils flared, and a corner of his mouth was perked up the smallest bit. I watched his body twist, and as I walked into his arms, I knew what this look meant.

He wanted me.

My heart started racing when I realized what was happening. We were going to do it, he was going to do it with me! Before I could say anything, he ambushed my lips in a soft but trapping kiss. I was only too eager. My arms snaked around him, and I was kissing him back as passionately as I knew how. I didn't feel him curl my legs up to his waist. I didn't feel the horizon change as he lay me down on the soft bed. I could only feel the cool marble of his lips, the soft whisper of his breath, the pure, coiled strength that surrounded me.

Tonight, he touched me as he's never touched me before.

He used to draw his fingers across the planes of my skin in fascination, as if testing the waters, to see how my blood would react.

Tonight, he pressed his palms against the curves of my arms, my legs, my neck, my stomach and every other part of my body in a massaging need. Where he touched me, my skin lit on fire. My body started reacting in a way we were both unfamiliar with. The first time his hand ventured between my legs, he inhaled deeply and moaned quietly. He looked up at me, smiling, and breathed slowly and deliberately some more.

Later, when I asked, he told me he was enjoying the scent of my arousal.

Shortly after this, he came up to continue kissing me, and I had the opportunity to feel the parts of him I was always cut off from before.

I loved Edward with his clothes off.

My hands glided down his sides and around his back. Up behind his shoulder blades and back down his spine. I pressed the heels of my palms into the sharp angles his hips made, and slid them down to cup his thighs. I reached up and finally, after so long, my hands were finally able to meet his butt. I smiled into the kiss he was giving me, thinking that I shouldn't be surprised at how firm the sculpted marble in my hand was. Vampires. I smiled some more when I thought about what I hadn't gotten to yet.

Somehow without my knowledge, Edward had moved my legs around so they were wrapped around his knees. At the same time I noticed this, his mouth moved away from mine, trailed down my neck, and landed on a collarbone. His cold lips started sucking there gently, not hard enough to leave even the trace of a mark. I felt him smile, and before I could ask why, I understood. He pulled a hand up to gently hold my breast, and I could feel the nipple respond. One delicate finger reached out and ran circles around it before darting across, to and fro. Before I knew it, his mouth had replaced his finger. Up against the heat in my skin and the already hard point, the cold touch of his lips, tongue, and breath brought me to arch up into him. His hand found the small of my back faster than I could believe possible, and he held me there while he continued his attention with his tongue.

After a moment he let me go, and I was able to catch my breath. He looked into my eyes and smiled a slow smile, letting it creep into his eyes, and letting those eyes burn into mine with a ferocity I had not yet known. But we were only getting started.


End file.
